


Trope-Tastic: The Tadashi Hamada Collection

by LadyLibby



Series: Trope-tastic! [7]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Dates, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Love, Meddling Friends, Mutual Pining, Romance, fanfiction tropes, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLibby/pseuds/LadyLibby
Summary: Fanfiction tropes. You all know them. You all love them, no matter how overused they are.Here are the ones I'm using:1.There’s only one bed2.Fake dating/married…turns into real dating3.Person A thinks Person B has feelings for someone else but Person B has actually been in love with Person A for years4.Mutual unrequited pining until a third person(s) intervenes and gets them together5.Person A and Person B have to huddle together to keep warm in the cold6.“I hate them…but they’re so hot”/“I hate them…but I’d die for them”7.Person A and Person B have been friends for a long time and one day Person A realizes that they’ve fallen in love with Person B8.“If we’re just friends, then why are you jealous?”9.Emotional or physical hurt/comfort10.Always arguing but one day while arguing there’s a kiss





	1. Pining

"To love is nothing. To be loved is something. But to love and be loved, that’s everything."

You hummed along to the music playing in through your earphones as you pulled a fresh batch of lemon poppyseed muffins out of the oven. While the last of the morning batch cooled, you arranged the bagels and pastries in the display case next to the counter. 

The cafe was empty, only an hour until opening, when the usual breakfast rush would be coming in. The sun was just barely reflecting off the buildings of San Fransokyo as you worked. 

You were getting a culinary degree, specializing in baking at San Fransokyo University. What better way to practice your skills for money, than at the Lucky Cat Café? The owner, a lovely woman named Cass had hired you back in the summer to be the in house baker and to act as a second waitress as needed. 

Once all the food was on its place, you wrote the specials out on the whiteboard behind the counter as you boiled water for a cup of tea. Provided there weren’t too many people this morning, you had a fair amount of time off before making more baked goods for the rest of the day. 

You were sitting at one of the tables, working on a paper about the science behind puff pastry, as you enjoyed your cup of english breakfast. So focussed on your work, you didn’t hear the soft footsteps on the stairs in the corner. 

“Can I join you?” The soft, deep voice of one Tadashi Hamada brought you out of your trance. His throat seemed a little gravelly from sleep, making your heart flutter. 

“Please do.” You said with a smile, flattered that he wanted to spend time with you. “Are you usually an early riser?” You asked congenially, closing your laptop to focus on the cute guy who had been the object of many of your thoughts lately. 

“I try to be. This morning it was a little easier with all the delicious smells from down here.” He chuckled, making you smile widely. 

“Have you eaten yet? I can grab you your pick of this morning’s selection.” you offered. 

“Are you sure? I don’t want-” He tried to protest.

You waved him off. “Please, Cass won’t notice. Plus, who better to be my taste tester than you!” 

You weren’t sure, but you could’ve sworn you saw a blush creeping up his neck. Within a few minutes, you were resituated at the table, chatting while he had breakfast. You were glad the conversation was mostly small talk, because you found it far too easy to get distracted when you talked to Tadashi. 

That time, it was the perfectly messy way his hair looked when he wasn’t wearing his signature baseball hat. It made you want to run your hands through it, preferably while he was kissing you…You shook your head, trying to jump of that train of thought as fast as humanly possible. 

You were distracted enough by reprimanding your imagination that you didn’t notice the way Tadashi’s gaze was tracking from your eyes to your lips as a silence began to stretch between you. 

“Y/N, I-” Tadashi started.

“Good morning, lovely people!” Cass interrupted, bounding down the stairs joyfully. 

“‘Morning, Aunt Cass.”

“Good morning!” You said back, giving Tadashi an apologetic smile as you got up to flip the sign on the door from ‘closed’ to ‘open,’ before putting your apron back on. 

“I have morning classes, but will I see you later?” He asked, hopefully. 

“Probably, yeah. I’m here until eleven and then I have classes until four.” You said. 

“Cool, good luck with your classes, Y/N.” He said with an earnest smile, making your heart melt a little bit. 

The thought of seeing him again later put a smile on your face and a new kind of motivation for your day, and it was all because of Tadashi.

~

A Few Weeks Later

“You know Y/N, if you wanted, we could totally set you up on a date.” Your friend Honey Lemon offered, cuddling with her girlfriend Gogo. The three of you were hanging out in your dorm room, having a movie night. 

“Oh, that’s ok...thanks.” You said, shyly. 

Gogo picked at her nails in a bored fashion, stating simply “She clearly already has feelings for someone, babe.” 

The grin that grew on Honey Lemon’s face was like watching an evolution. Her excitement just got bigger and bigger until it exploded in an excited squeal.

“Oh you do! Well now you have to tell me who it is!! Are they cute? Do you think they like you back? Who is it?!” She asked in a flood of words. 

“I don’t know if I should say...he’s your friend.” You say, attempting to dissuade her line of questioning. 

“Oh god, just tell me it’s not Fred.” Gogo sighed. 

You laughed at that. “No! Definitely not Fred. I, well, I have feelings for Tadashi.” You admitted. 

The squeal that left Honey Lemon was so loud you were almost positive people across town could hear it. 

“So? Are you going to ask him out?” Honey asked, practically bouncing in excitement. 

“Well, no. He’s waaaaay out of my league. Plus, he’s two years older than I am, what if that weirds him out? Or what if we date and then when you guys graduate…” You reason, not looking at Honey, preferring to pick that the sleeves of your hoodie. 

Honey and Gogo shared a knowing look. “Are you sure?” Honey pressed. 

“Yeah. I’m not sure if I could take the rejection…” You said dejectedly. 

Gogo started to chuckle, but masked it with a cough when her significant other pinched her hard on the leg. Honey whispered to her “Shhh, we’ll talk about it later.” 

 

Tadashi lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling with a huge dopey grin. Hiro observed his older brother from his desk chair, still mystified in his adolescence by the idea of wanting to anywhere near anyone for romantic purposes. 

“Did she curse you or something? You’re acting soooo weird.” Hiro teased.

“Maybe she did little brother, but I’m not complaining.” Tadashi said distractedly, thinking about how pretty your eyes looked when the morning sun streamed in through the café windows. 

“Are you just going to daydream or are you actually going to ask her out?” Hiro challenged.

Tadashi frowned slightly at the question, sitting up and running a hand through his hair in thought. Hiro was itching to get up and escape to work on his latest project, but knew that if he bolted, Gogo would kill him for bailing on his promise…

“I don’t know.” Tadashi confessed. “I really like her, but if she says no I don’t want to screw up the friendship we have.” 

“I bet she’d say yes. Anywaaaay, I gotta go, do a thing now. Good luck big brother!” Hiro called behind him as he dashed down the stairs, finally equipped with the information he needed and his ticket to escape the mushy romance talk. 

Tadashi watched Hiro go, more than a little bit suspicious of his brother’s motives. 

~

You pulled your jacket a little tighter around yourself as a cool autumn breeze blew past, making goosebumps rise on your arms as you shivered a little bit. Despite the chill, you walked with a bounce in your step. It was your favorite time of year and you were headed to your favorite place, The Lucky Cat Café. 

Thoughts of warm eyes, strong shoulders and a charming smile filled your head as you looked forward to little moments with Tadashi. Saying hello, maybe even a brief conversation during a lull in customers coming in. All the prospects made your heart flutter, and a smile grow on your face. 

To your surprise, the window curtains were drawn and a note was attached to the door. 

_ Y/N - _

_ Your shift requires something a little different tonight. There’s a surprise waiting inside for you. Go in, have fun, and don’t doubt yourself.  _

_ Love, _

_ Honey, Gogo, Hiro, and Cass _

Confused but far too curious to run away, you open the door…

 

Tadashi sat in his desk chair, reading over a technical essay on advanced programming. Having read the same two lines five times in a row he got up and moved to sit on the edge of his bed. Unhappy with that position he was up again in an instant and pacing while he read. 

Hiro watched the whole process while perched on his desk, trying not to laugh. As Tadashi made a move towards the red bean bag chair, Hiro phone buzzed with a text: “GO.”

“Tadashi? Cass just texted me, she just got a delivery downstairs and needs a hand carrying it.” Hiro lied. 

“Why don’t you go?” Tadashi asked, looking up from his paper. 

“I’m weaker than you? Look, she asked for you.” Hiro insisted. 

“Then why did she text you?” Tadashi countered, studying his brother. 

“JUST GO DOWNSTAIRS!” Hiro all but yelled, throwing his hands up in the air. 

“If there’s a serial killer or something I swear, Hiro…” Tadashi said with a chuckle, going down the stairs despite his brother’s poor lying skills. 

Tadashi stepped into the cafè, surprised to find the lights dimmed, strings of fairy lights illuminating the open space. A table in the center of the room was set with food laden plates, glasses, and silverware. A note was lying on one of the plates. 

_ Tadashi -  _

_ Time to take a break from studying and focus on what’s really been keeping your attention these last few weeks. Your surprise is on its way. Have fun! _

_ Love, _

_ Honey, Gogo, Hiro, and Cass _

Being the smart man that he was, Tadashi quickly put two and two together and began to panic just slightly. He wasn’t sure if the jeans, tee shirt and cardigan he was wearing was fancy enough. He tried to blindly fix his hair. He was about to try and escape up the stairs when the door opened, jingling the bell at the top. 

Tadashi took a deep breath as you entered, the lighting casting a glow over you that somehow made you seem even more angelic than ever. His smile matched your own as your eyes met across the few feet of floor. 

“Hi.” You managed, timidly, the blush on your cheeks making Tadashi’s heart race. 

“Hey.” He replied, taking a step closer to you. 

“So,” You said, taking off your jacket and hanging it by the door, “Our friends are…” 

“Meddling.” He finished for you, laughing lightly. “Shall we?” 

Tadashi closed the distance and gently took your hand in his own, leading you over to one side of the table. You sat down, feeling your heartbeat in your ears as he sat across from you. Not certain where to begin, you decided to stay in your comfort zone. 

“How were your classes today? Did you have time to do anything in the workshop?” You asked, as the two of you dug into the meal. 

“The lectures were hard to pay attention to, but I got some work done on the planning for my next robot. How about you? Create any foods?” 

“Well, I attempted a recipe for french macarons I’ve done a million times before but this time something went wrong...maybe I was distracted. Anyway, I’ve created a new baked good. I’ve decided to call it ‘Baking Mistake Brittle With Jam.’” You said. 

“Sounds delicious.” He added, and you both smiled. 

After a small stretch of content silence, Tadashi decided to go for it. “What was distracting you?”

You blushed again, considering how to reply. “I’ve...had certain things on my mind lately. Maybe you had the same thing with your lectures?”

“Maybe. For me, it’s really been more about a certain person.” He said, smirking a little. 

You decided to be brave, “What a coincidence, I’ve had someone on my mind too.” 

As you spoke, both of you began leaning minutely closer to each other over the small table. You whispered, “Who...have you been thinking about?” 

“You.” He replied. 

“Oh, well I’ve been thinking about Fred, so…” You said with a grin. 

Tadashi just scoffed before pulling you in for a sweet kiss, that you returned eagerly. 


	2. Everyone Loves a Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi + 2. Fake dating/married turns into real dating

“We’re best friends, right?” Tadashi asked you, swiveling around in his desk chair to face you. 

“Of course we are!” You said, looking up from one of his old comic books. 

“So that means we do huge favors for one another if they need them, right?” He asked, giving you one of his sweetest smiles. 

You put down the book and got off his bed. “What are you up to, Hamada?” 

“Nothing bad!” He reassured. 

“Uh huh, sure. Out with it, then. What’s going on?” You pressed, both curious and a little scared. 

“Well...my second cousin Hana is getting married, and Cass, Hiro and I were invited.” Tadashi explained. 

“Okay…?” You said, still unsure of what that had to do with you. 

“I was, um, I was hoping you’d come with me as my plus one and...pretend to be my girlfriend.” He asked, sheepishly. 

“What? Why?” 

“Last year at the family reunion, Great Aunt Martha and Cousin Agatha were trying to set me up their friends’ and neighbors’ granddaughters and stuff. I want to avoid that as best I can. Plus, I want you to meet my family.” He explained with an apologetic smile. 

“Isn’t this a little extreme? Can’t you just say you don’t want to be set up with anyone?” You asked. 

“You haven’t met Great Aunt Martha. It’s impossible. It’ll be really fun, I promise. Food, dancing, a weekend away, you love all that. Please?” He pleaded, grabbing your hands and giving you his best puppy stare. 

Keeping your best poker face, you considered the offer for a moment. He made a great point about you loving weddings, but...would you be able to stand it? Keeping your feelings for Tadashi hidden had become hard enough since the day you realized you loved him. You weren’t entirely confident you could make it the weekend without getting caught up in the whole thing and ending up hurt. 

“Y/N?” He asked, searching your face hopefully. 

“Okay, I’ll go. But you have to take me shopping for a dress.” You decided with a smile. 

“Deal!” He agreed, pulling you into a hug. 

You put your arms around his middle and embraced back. He was always so warm, you loved when he hugged you. Plus, with his height you felt safe and protected. 

“You’re the best, Y/N.” He said into your hair. 

“I know.” You joked, hoping he couldn’t feel how fast your heart was beating. 

The next day, he took you shopping and the two of you whiled away the hours at the mall. You tried on ridiculous outfits and danced in the dressing room when no one else was around, and did your best silly model poses to make Tadashi laugh. A few hours later, Tadashi was helping Aunt Cass pack for the trip while Hiro watched lazily from an armchair. 

“You asked her to do WHAT?” Aunt Cass looked to her older nephew in surprise. 

“It’s just for two days and-” Tadashi tried to explain. 

“I know you’re head over heels for her, but this is a little much, bud.” Cass mentioned. 

“I-what? I am not head over-w-what makes you say that?” He stuttered, blushing. 

“Young people think their so subtle…” Cass muttered. 

Hiro laughed at his older brother from the chair, not yet at the point of understanding romantic attraction to anyone. The younger Hamada was silenced by a pillow whacking him in the face. 

“Ow! Hey!” 

~

The wedding was being held at a really nice hotel about three hours outside of San Fransokyo. Apparently, Hana’s fiance's family was quite wealthy, because they were putting all of the guests up in the same hotel, despite the price. 

After some argument, it was decided that Cass and Hiro would have one room, and you and Tadashi the other. When the best friends tried to protest, both wearing matching blushes, Cass and Hiro only deflected with smug smiles. 

“I’m not complaining,” Hiro reasoned. “I’ve been dying for a break from sharing a room with Tadashi. These two nights are going to be great!” 

Tadashi gave an exaggerated pout, clearly having no sympathy for the teen. 

“Besides, who knows when Aunt Martha might show up? We have to have our bases covered with this fake dating thing.” Cass added with a mischievous smile. 

You gave in, face resembling a tomato. Tadashi threw a pleading look in his aunt’s direction while you unlocked the door. He was only met with a chuckle and a conspiratorial wink. He sighed, deciding that maybe the meddling of his family would end up in his favor…

The Hana and Bridget, the two brides were taking a less traditional approach to their rehearsal dinner. The guests would mingle and converse while caterers wandered with platters of food and drinks for the guests. 

Dress code less fancy than the ceremony the next day, you opted for a nice blouse and lightweight skinny jeans with simple flats. Tadashi wore a blazer over his tee shirt and slacks to match. 

The summer evening was cool as you walked with Tadashi, Hiro and Cass to the cafe, enjoying the open air away from the city. 

Opening the door to the cafe brought a flood of noise and warmth. You were discovering that the Hamada family was a lot bigger than you thought. Relatives and friends were all around, standing in little groups holding drinks and food while chatting. 

You weren’t a super shy person, but suddenly surrounded by friends and family you didn’t know made you want to hide behind Tadashi a little bit. Your ever attentive best friend seemed to sense this. 

“I don’t know half of these people either, it’s okay.” He reassured you, gently taking your hand.

Hiro, always fearless had already wandered off after a caterer with some kind of food. Cass whispered something to Tadashi before patting him on the shoulder and slipping off into the crowd. 

“Shall we?” He asked with a smile. 

“I just saw a tray of mini cheeseburgers so yes, we most definitely shall.” You said, making him laugh. 

The inherent weirdness of your situation set in when you and Tadashi went to say hello and congratulate the two brides. While Hana gave Tadashi a bone crushing hug, you shook Bridget’s hand, smiling shyly. 

“Y/N,” You introduced yourself. “You look so beautiful.” 

“Thank you!” Bridget was practically glowing. 

“Tadashi….who is this beautiful stranger?” Hana cut in, taking your hands and looking you over. 

“Oh, she’s my-” He tried, stuttering a little. 

“I’m his-we’re dating.” You supplied, trying to remember when you got so bad at lying. 

Hana whispered something to Bridget, making her giggle and nod. Tadashi knew they were up to something and he was pretty sure it wasn’t anything good. He made some excuse before putting an arm around your shoulder and the two of you moved to another corner of the venue. You pretended not to notice the big thumbs up Hana was giving her cousin. 

“I like them.” You said with a smile. 

He chuckled. “Me too.” 

You found a pillow covered bench underneath big bay windows and sat there for a good while, just talking to Tadashi. One of the things you valued most about your friendship with him was that it was never awkward. You could talk for hours without a break, and even when there were silences, they were content. 

You were giggling over a swan shaped finger sandwich when an older woman swooped over to you. She wore a long flowing shawl and moved in such a way that you could imagine her having been a bird in another life. 

“‘Dashi! Oh my darling boy, hello!” She greeted, embracing Tadashi. 

“Hey, Aunt Martha.” He said, sending you a ‘help me’ look. 

You found it endlessly entertaining, but you helped come to the rescue anyway. Standing, you offered your hand to the elegant woman. 

“Hi, I’m Y/N.” You said with a smile. 

Aunt Martha shook your hand, her grip stronger than you anticipated. Your bird theory gained more ground as she surveyed you with a hawk-like stare. 

“My girlfriend.” Tadashi said, proudly this time instead of nervous. 

You couldn’t help but smile at him. He put a hand on your waist and tugged you closer. The contact made your heart flutter, but you pushed it aside, knowing he was just trying to sell the idea of your relationship to his matchmaking aunt. 

“What a fine couple you make!” She declared, kissing you on both cheeks. “Try not to outshine the actual couple getting married though, ‘Dashi my dear.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” He insisted. 

You were desperately holding in your laughter as the extravagant older woman said something about finding Agatha before swooping away again. Tadashi looked at you in silence for a moment before you both burst into peals of laughter. 

“She’s quite the character.” You said between giggles. 

“Oh yeah, Hiro loves to stand behind her and mimic her as she talks.” Tadashi said. 

“That’s so mean!” You said, but only laughing harder at the image of Hiro in that shawl...

Tadashi sighed as his laughter died down, looking out over the crowd of people. He turned to you suddenly, and planted a kiss on your cheek. You were left wide-eyed and blushing. 

“Sorry! I just-She totally bought it. Thank you.” He said quickly. 

“You’re welcome.” You responded quietly, hiding your disappointment. 

Across the cafe, Cass and Hiro both exclaimed in frustration at Tadashi. 

“I thought he was going to go for it! And what did he do, pull away and probably make some dumb excuse.” Hiro grumbled. 

Cass patted her youngest on the shoulder. “They just need a little time.” 

~

The wedding ceremony was beautiful. Chairs were set up in front of a beautiful fountain in the garden of the hotel’s. Hana wore a stylish white suit and Bridget had a pink bowtie that made you smile. They had written their own vows that were so sweet and romantic they made you cry. 

Tadashi had chuckled at your predicament, but held your hand anyway. The reception was held outside on the sprawling lawn. During dinner, you sat between Tadashi and Bridget’s friend from high school. The two of you became fast friends, discovering that you had a similar adoration for books. 

When the dancing started, Tadashi took your hand and brought you with him. You laughed and danced happily, but you saw through his excuses. 

“Aw, were you feeling left out?” You teased. 

He stuck out his tongue childishly. “What? Of course not.” 

“Are you sure? I’m starting to think the real reason you brought me with you is because you can’t stand to be without me.” You teased. 

“Maybe that’s true.” He admitted. 

You smiled, studying his face to see if maybe that was hint. You were about to flirt back a little when Bridget the newlywed came over and grabbed you. Confused, Tadashi trailed behind as she led you to the side of the dancefloor. When you saw the crowd of women and Hana with the bouquet, you panicked slightly. 

Hana and Bridget shared a look before Hana launched the bunch of flowers into the air, passing all the bridesmaids. You knew that they had planned this, and for the sake of making them smile, you caught the bouquet easily. 

The new married couple cheered, and you looked to Tadashi, but he just grinned teasingly at you. His smile was wiped off his face; however, when Hana shoved her cousin towards you, saying something to him you couldn’t hear over the music. He came over to you, looking nervous. 

“What did she say?” You asked. 

“She wanted me to...well, this.” He said. 

Tadashi placed a hand on your waist and the other cupped the back of your head. You had barely reacted in confusion when he kissed you. First you froze, and then you melted into it, resting your hands on his shoulders. He pulled away, searching your face anxiously with his warm brown eyes. 

“Tadashi…” You whispered. 

“I’m sorry, I should have asked first but I-” He hurriedly explained. 

He stopped speaking when you pulled away from him. The music faded into the background and you were unaware of the people around as reality came crashing in. The kiss didn’t mean anything to him. This was all a screwed up game of pretend that you had let yourself believe. With tears welling up, you decided you didn’t want to play anymore. 

“Tadashi, I...I can’t do this anymore. I’m sorry.” You told him quietly. 

“Y/N-” He tried to call you back, but you were already away from the reception, walking back to the room. 

Cass and Hiro knew something was up when Tadashi dejectedly came to sit with them at their table. 

“What happened?” 

“Where’s Y/N?” 

He ran a hand through his hair and looked at the floor sadly. “I screwed up.” 

“Oh sweetheart, how?” Cass said, rubbing his shoulder comfortingly. 

“She caught the bouquet, and I kissed her and then she ran away-” 

“YOU KISSED HER?” Hiro asked, earning a death glare from Cass. 

“Did you tell her that you love her?” 

“No…” 

Cass facepalmed. “Well of course she ran away! The poor thing is in love with you and thought you kissed her because of this,” she gestured around, “Whole dating charade you two were playing. Go explain! Now!” Cass exclaimed, grabbing Tadashi’s ear and leading him toward the hotel. 

“Thanks Aunt Cass!” he called behind him. 

~

You weren’t surprised when you heard Tadashi come back to the room. It was technically his room too. Hidden underneath a swath of blankets, you didn’t have to see him in his stupidly handsome suit. You felt the bed dip as he sat on the edge. 

“Y/N?” Tadashi asked gently. 

“Y/N isn’t here right now.” Came the muffled, childish reply. 

“Do you know where I could find her?” You could hear the smile in his voice.

“I’d be happy to take a message the next time I see her.” You said, poking your head out a little bit, finding the quilt to be a bit stifling. 

“Well, if you could tell her that I’m sorry, that would be great. She should also know that I there is an explanation.” He said. 

“What’s the explanation?” You asked, pushing the blanket off of you. 

He took your hand. “I love you. I don’t mean as a friend or like a sister, I mean I love you. I’ve been trying to figure out a way to say it for years at this point.” 

To his surprise, you laughed. “Was this your plan? Oh my god, Tadashi. For someone as smart as you, this was a little bit insane.” 

“I know…” He looked embarrassed. 

You moved the hand he wasn’t holding up and ran it through his hair. “I love you too, Tadashi.” 

He grinned, leaning over and kissing you again. You kissed back, feeling dizzy with happiness. 

“I love you.” He said when you pulled away for air. 

“I love you.” You replied with a giggle. 

“I.” He kissed you. “Love.” He kissed you on your jawline. “You.” He kissed you on the dip where your shoulder and your neck met. 

You sighed, and let your eyes flutter closed as he leaned you back onto the bed. You loved weddings almost as much as you loved him. 


End file.
